Bed
by Johanna-002
Summary: "Wanna put my fingers thru your hair; Wrap me up in your legs; And love you till your eyes roll back…" CJ Smut; wedding night; songfic. One Shot. Complete. Please R & R. SMUT WARNING.


**Title:** Bed

**Summary:** "Wanna put my fingers thru your hair; Wrap me up in your legs; And love you till your eyes roll back…" CJ Smut; wedding night; songfic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Disclaimer 2: **Song, "Bed"- J Holiday. I do not own, all rights belong to performer and record and label and recording people and all the respectable people who made it what it is.

**WARNING:** Contains SMUT. I know we all enjoy a bit of CJ-loving!  
Please do not read if you are easily offended by the thought of a beautiful couple making love. Be mature; at least act like an adult and take this story for what it is- fiction.

**Dedication: **To all of you.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

**_A/N:_** This is the product of watching PD 1 & 2, and drinking orange juice and eating takis. I have to be at work by 9am and instead of sleeping I wrote this… I shall pay a very deep price as it is nearly 2:30am. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. If you can, listen to this song as you read, you will not be dissapointed. (;

-01-

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye_

_Aye, Aye (8X)_

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye_

Clarisse looked at her self in the mirror; A huge blush covering her entire her body. Dressed was our Queen in a hot pink and turquoise lingerie piece.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
Ok, tonight you havin' me your way  
Perfume, spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Fitting to raise the temp in the room_

Her breast were supported in a hot pink bodice with the turquoise lacing, the corset type center to follow in the same colors as it squeezed and tucked in her body for the illusion of complete sex appeal; The panties that followed were sheer and skimpy and were held by turquoise bows.

She wiped off her make up and with a shaky hand she managed to reapply it again almost perfectly. The pinkish-gray smokey eye that she created, with light blue eye liner for her bottom lid, seemed to make her blue eyes stand out like the biggest diamond; her lips painted in a pink champagne gloss- clear and shimmery.

Reaching for her DulceGabanna 'Light Blue' perfume she spritzed some on the inside of her wrists, a little behind her ears and into the deep plunge of her breasts.

She looked at herself once more and then sent a silent prayer to the heavens above that when she walked out of the door that she wouldn't be laughed at.

Tonight she and Joseph would become one. Their wedding night.

While unplanned it seems that her ladies maids were ever vigilant and prepared, as when she returned to her suite to freshen up for the reception their was a large bag in her wardrobe from a lingerie shop that filled with all kinds of skimpy, sexy pieces.

"Well wishes, make the most of it and enjoy!" The card had read with Olivia's initials as the signature.

_First rub my back like you do  
Right there, uh-uh, right there  
You touch me like you care  
Now Stop  
And let me repay you for the week that you've been thru  
Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do  
Oh, oh, oh_

The week had been a hard one. With Amelia, and her many ways of throwing the course of succeeding her grandmother to the throne, off, and then Clarisse having to deal with the inner turmoil of choosing between her duty to her beloved Genovia and the duty to herself and her beloved Joseph… it seemed as if today were destined to be a spontaneous miracle.

As she stepped out of her proverbial hiding place Clarisse was greeted by a low growl of approval from her husband as he drank in every ounce of her in the sheer and exposing lingerie piece.

He made his way slowly to her and extended a hand in her direction; as she accepted, he pulled her close to him and inhaled the scent of her and her added fragrance. Joseph whispered seductively sweet nothings in her ear, making sure to reassure her of how sexy… how beautiful he thought she was.

Their game of seduction began with her giving him a slow and sensual massage with the warm body oils that Olivia had also bought. He enjoyed the feel of her hands working their way into his back; but the thought and feel of her straddling him, and making love with him far outweighed the massage as he asked her to stop.

Positions were flipped as she found herself on her back his lips found hers in a sweet kiss, and they battled for control- their tongues thrusting against one another as a primal moan and groan ripped through them both. His lips left hers and trailed to her jaw bone and back behind her ear, whispering words of love, and asking for forgiveness for the fight that had almost cost them everything. He suckled her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it gently, her pants hot against his cheek. He trialed down lower, suckling the skin of her neck, nipping occasionally and leaving small love bites along the column. It would be a small price for her to pay.

_I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Everytime (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)_

She hadn't known what was happening; one moment he was grinning at her, now he was scooting down her body. His hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and tugging her just slightly towards him. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Joseph?" She gasped loudly when she felt his face bury itself between her legs, his breath hot against her sheer, clothed center. She could feel his teeth nibbling at her through her panties, and her body instantly convulsed, creaming as if on cue. "Oh God, Joe..." She moaned, spreading her legs more for him.

He was once again climbing up the length of her body and crashing his mouth down onto hers. She immediately obeyed, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into her more. Her tongue thrusted against his own in a heated battle for control; he won. He slowed the kiss, allowing his passion to take over as he reached for the lacing hold her scraps of sheer together. He slowly slid down the straps off of her shoulders with ease.

The cool air caused her to shiver, goose bumps breaking out all over her skin. Joseph took delight to this, reaching back to untie the rest of the article holding his wife a prisoner. The article of clothing slid from her, revealing soft mounds of flesh to him. He pulled back to feast upon the sight; her soft ivory skin and erect nipples made his erect member harden more. Greedily, he sucked her left bud into his mouth, teeth gently pulling on the flesh while his hand caressed and fondled the other.

Soft gasps and moans erupted from her, causing her to arch into his mouth. The sensations he was causing made her writhe in pleasure. God, he was great with his mouth.

Her moans had been building him up for ages, and he simply couldn't take it anymore! He needed her, wanted her now.

_Wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier_

With his patience nearly spent, Joseph grasped the backs of her bare thighs pulling her closer until his hardness met her center, their bodies grinding into each other as his rigid member threatened to pierce the fabric of his boxers.

"God, I want you so bad, Clarisse." Joseph's voice was harsh and hot against her ear, and Clarisse could only nod while wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, trying desperately to feel more of his hardness.

The past week flashed in them, and while they desperately wanted to join, they played it out by rocking and grinding their centers together.

_Have you been thinking about us?" he asked softly. _

_"Yes…I have." The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Almost like vomit. She couldn't look up. She couldn't face him. _

She needn't say anything more. He knew he so well; he felt the tremble in her body and the resistance in her voice… whether she wanted to day the words or not, she had, and she meant them. There would not be a forever.

_"I see…if you'll excuse me…" He needed to get out of there and away from her as fast as possible. _

_"No! No, Joseph…you had to know what I was going to say." She pleaded with him frantically, "I…Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. As Queen it's my responsibility…you KNOW how it is."_

_"You were never JUST my queen, Clarisse… you were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…" _

"_But…if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen…then I shall oblige." Joseph looked to her with heavy, sorrowful eyes. _

"_Joseph!"_

"_Your Majesty…" the words left his lips in a mere whisper._

Moaning from a particularly hard thrust of his hips, Clarisse arched her back. She was mindless with desire; Joseph's eyes gazed upon his new lover.

_Touching you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

His member stood at full salute at the sight. She was perfect. Her entire body was his for the taking.

He'd never seen such a beautiful woman.

Clarisse didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted him so badly, her loins were pulsating. He was quickly divested of his boxers. As he neared her body he spread her legs with ease as he lowered himself between them. He gripped her hands, pinning them above her head as he dipped his down in between her breasts, lightly nipping at the flesh. She moaned; spreading her legs wider for him. She seemed to be requesting his attention else where, and he was gladly going to give it.

He had wanted to taste her for so long. He slid his tongue down her body; until he'd gotten to the point he had wanted the most access to. Pushing her thighs apart more, he moved in swiftly.

She had never been the brazen before and she didn't know what to expect. She had never explored this act of intimacy.

_Iggh _she thought he was going to immediately strike, she was sorely mistaken. He took his time, slowly kissing her inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her wetness had covered most of her, and he was highly aroused that she had wanted him so much.

Experienced at receiving oral love or not. She wanted it!

"You're a tease!" She seethed, so horny for him the building pressure was becoming unbearable. Clarisse was helpless with her desire for him that begging actually seemed like an option. She was so wet for him.

"Jesus Christ Clarisse..." He trailed off, eyes gazing at her delicious sopping folds.

"See what you do to me?" Her husky voice sent chills through him, and just as she was about to curse him for teasing her some more, he trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit. "Oh my God!" Clarisse moaned loudly, arching her back as high as she could at the feeling.

Her hands gripped tightly to the sheets, body trembling from such attention. His tongue was doing wonders to her lower half; her inner walls pulsing heatedly. He licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option, she was close already!

_…I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Everytime (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)_

"Joseph..." She whispered desperately, her breathing labored. Her delightful voice proved to be his undoing as he pulled back - Much to her disappointment however. She groaned from the loss of contact, her body squirming. "Joe-"

"I'm sorry Clarisse, but I'm going to explode if I don't get inside of you now!" He groaned, fisting his sizeable length with a hoarse moan. Clarisse's eyes widened at his size. He had an erection to set expectations and examples by. Joseph was impressive; long and thick. In one swift, slow, tender movement, he entered her, resulting in a loud gasp from them both. "Oh my God, Clarisse.." He whispered passionately. Her walls instantly clenched around his throbbing shaft, almost causing him to cum right then and there.

He wanted to make this last for a while.

The two were still for a moment, her back arched as he rested his forehead on hers. They waited for her to adjust to him; their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling him to begin. And so he did. He pulled out only to bring his hips crashing back into hers, causing her to moan loudly.

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound into her, completely unable to keep his movement slow. Joseph had waited far too long for this moment; he would not be denied such pleasure a moment longer.

His strokes were long and deep, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was nearly enough to drive her fucking insane. She could feel every throb of him; every vein and pulse. His rigid member seemed relentless as he thrusted into her harder and harder, impaling himself into her by the second.

She simply couldn't hold out anymore. Her orgasm crept up on her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She screamed his name so loudly, they were sure someone had to hear from the lower part of the palace. She was riding on the cusps of passion. Joseph halted his movements, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She wore the sexiest expression.

_…Wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier_

Clarisse was trying to catch her breath. The feeling of him coursing throughout her body; She couldn't deny him any longer; it would be easier to deny her next breath. She had thought he would give her a slight reprieve, but like the true sexual sadist he was, he slammed his hips back into her. Clarisse didn't know how to take the pleasure; she had never felt anything like this before! Her entire body was on fire; and she came again for the second time that night. Releasing her hips, Joseph leaned forward, resting his body on hers; the mounds of her breasts meeting his chest as his lips devoured her own. He continued pounding into her tight, wet heat, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Her inner walls contracted against him once more, and this time it pushed him over the edge. His release spurted into her, and she bucked her hips as she arched. He rode it out; milking himself into her.

_…Shorty, kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her turn weak  
My angel this is wonderful  
Thanks, for letting me bless ya  
Come down, fly, right, drift back into heaven  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

Clarisse had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts raced as he came to a complete stop, their moans dying down. She held to him; her legs wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep him close to her.

"I love you."

She smiled, and kissed his damped skin. To believe she had almost lost this- him.

"I love you too, Joseph… I love you…"

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad, constructive.


End file.
